


destiel drabbles

by Isabellat05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellat05/pseuds/Isabellat05
Summary: a collection of random fluffy destiel drabbles.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	destiel drabbles

chapter one   
prompt : who worries about what they will look like when they're older?  
“ yes but what if my hair falls out?” Dean whines. Cas moves closer to him and runs his hands through deans hair. “ then I'll shave mine and we’ll match.” Dean frantically grabs cas’ face and squeals “ no you can't get rid of your gorgeous hair.” cas laughs “ okay Dean I promise not to get rid of my hair.” Cas stares down at the wedding ring on his finger, he chuckles and looks up at dean “ god what did I marry into”  
Dean pulls cas over and kisses him “ A hot piece of ass that's what.” 

They both cuddle up on the couch they have on their front porch and stare out watching the sun set. They sit out there for another hour before they hear Mary cry. Both of them being paranoid fathers they run into her room to make sure she is alright. From the looks of it she had tried to climb out of her crib and got her hand stuck between the wooden slats. Cas walks over and carefully slides her hand out, Dean bolts over and swoops her up holding her a little too tight. She cries out “ Daddy you're crushing me” dean eases up on his grip “ sorry sweetpea.”


End file.
